When She Went Home
by Querida23
Summary: Sequel to Loving you.Cant say much without blowing it up. YOu can tell from the title what it is. hahaha..evil cackle..COMPLETE!
1. Fire!

**When She Went Home  
Is set after suze and Jesse get married.A lot of things happen and not in the 18th century.  
dont be dissapointed, i wrote this on a car ride to California!**

**

* * *

**

I was twenty-five now with three sons, and another one on the way. Paul, Dominick, and Alano. Alano was my youngest at one year, Dominick was three and Paul was four. You'd think I'd have more kids figuring I had 10 years with Jesse. But in truth, I got married a little before I turned twenty because Jesse had been away at medical school for awhile. I had convinced the sisters that the six of us could do everything with the help of the hired. And besides, getting married at the age of 16 was wrong. Perhaps not in the current era, but I was a twenty-first century girl after all!

I felt strange for a while. It was like I married someone else. He wasn't different than Ghost Jesse, but it was strange. The Me that Alive Jesse fell for was the Me that didn't know Ghost Jesse. But he loved me anyways. Jesse and I were soul mates.

Jesse and I moved to a different wing of the house. All of the sisters had gotten married with doctors that they met at our wedding and had moved out. Jesse's mom died shortly after Dominick was born. It had taken her a month to move on. I had mediated her.

It wasn't hard really. She left pleasantly and there was no reason for my fist to come in contact with her face. Not that I would touch her in such a disrespecting manner. She was spotted while I was returning to a basket of the boys' clothes. She was sort of like Ray's Mom on Everybody Loves Raymond. Never really thought I was a good mother. So I was surprised at her request when she couldn't lift the boys shirts to fold them.

"I wanted to say something always to you. But I never got my chance."

"Go ahead Senora." I encouraged her on.

"You are a good woman and a kind wife to my Jesse. He is lucky to have found you. And I never doubted you for a minute."

Well actually she did but I didn't point that out just then

"It was just that you took my Jesse away. But it was a good thing. You are the best thing that has happened in his life and I wanted you to know that. Take care of my nietos." she said and in a glow of little white orbs, you know like in Charmed, she left. I actually cried a little bit, but then I finished and went to investigate in a yelling baby. Jesse was in the room trying to calm him. It actually worked. He was a good daddy.

" Did daddy wake you up?" I asked baby Dominick, combing his black hair with my hand.

" I didn't mean to Susannah, he was just so peaceful." he said giving me the baby to put back asleep. I cradled him singing the song "let me call you sweetheart" It was a song in the forties but it was still enough to calm me down. Jesse kissed me on the forehead as I put the baby down. His arms went around my waist and I he kissed my lips. I

I have him word of his mother.

He was happy for her to have moved on and announced that he had a successful delivery of triplets. Who had the better news?

It was in the middle of him kissing me when all of a sudden he says: "Lets have another one."

"Another what?" I asked not really knowing what he meant.

"Baby."

I backed up. It's not that I didn't want any more kids, its just that I just had Dominick and who could blame me for being tired?

"Jesse we just had one."

"Si Querida, but that was two months ago."

"Jesse baby, we have the rest of our lives to have children. Lets wait a year okay?" I said.

"You're right, we should wait." but he kept on kissing me slowly.

"Oh whatever" I threw my arms around his neck and you could guess what happened next…wink wink.

Luckily no kids happened and it was another year before Alano was born. And now I was pregnant with another. This time I hoped it was a little girl. Boys were fun, but I wanted a girl.

I was eight months into the pregnancy and though I never became the fashion guru that I aimed for, I received my BA when Jesse was away, and I taught for two years during his absence. When Jesse returned, we got married and I retired as a teacher. It was a pain sometimes. Jesse worked hard on the ranch and random people started to come to the house. Which was why he opened a little office in town so that it wouldn't disturb our home.

I never regretted staying with home, but it was hard to live without knowing someone who knows as much as you do. He was my true love so I was happy.

"Papa, what's that?" Paul asked when we were eating dinner. Senor de Silva had gone out of town and Paul, Dominick, Baby Alano, Jesse and I were surrounded around the dinner table for a nice family dinner.

I turned around and to my shock, it was a ghost.

And not just any ghost.

The ghost of Felix Diego.

And in the hand of Felix Diego, there was a torch lit aflame. He tossed it on the drapes and screamed "¡Hasta muerte, viviré en este tiempo!"

The boys, who knew Spanish covered their ears and went under the table. Jesse only saw the flames and automatically tried to put it out. Only more flames blocked the only door way leading us out, and there were no windows. Felix vanished and more flames followed him, which meant that he got the rest of the house already. We were trapped. I grabbed Alano and went with the boys under the table.

"Jesse, it's too hot come here!"

After hesitating, he went down. I had a plan and I wasn't sure it was gonna work.

"I want you all to put your hands on mine." I already held Alano and Jesse put his arms around my waist.

And I could only think of the only other salvation

Home Sweet Home.

And were there.

* * *

**Tell me what you think People!  
Give me advice and ideas if you must!**

**R and R for my sake!**


	2. Paul Slater and Showers

It was the night and very dark, and all five of us where sitting in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. We were still in our 18th century style clothes and I was thankful that it was dark, but still afraid.

"Querida, where are we?" Jesse asked. It must have been a shock to him since one second he's in a burning dining room and the next he's a field next to a highway.

"Um, Jesse, you know how I came from the future?"

"Si."

"Well, this is it. I brought us here. But I need you to help me find something. It has a sign that says Call Box. We need to get the children out of this cold." I said

Without hesitation, he stood up and looked around. He was really taking this well. I mean if it were me, then I would have been scared to death.

"Is that it?" He pointed to a pole with that familiar blue sign with the yellow box.

"Oh thank you Jesse." I hugged him and ran to the pole while trying to keep my dress up.

I hoped the number I dialed would work. It rang.

Yes!

"Slater." Someone answered. It was a little girl.

"Does Paul Slater live here?" I asked.

"Just a minute. Ay Dad!"

Dad? Paul was a dad? How crazy.

"'Ello?"

"Paul?"

"Yes. Who is this?" He asked

"Paul, I don't know if you remember me, but this is Susannah Simo- I mean de Silva. Paul, I'm home."

The phone dropped.

"Wait. Say that again." He said after a two minute recovery.

"Paul, It's Suze. Simon? Well, I married Jesse so its de Silva now. I need you. I think we are on the Highway 16. We need a ride."

"We?"

"My kids and Jesse."

"Okay, I'll leave right now. Suze. Do not go anywhere. I can't believe you're back."

* * *

"Wow!" Paul ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Guess you couldn't keep your hands off her ay?" He laughed at Jesse and stared at the three boys. "What are their names?"

"Don't flatter yourself, but the oldest is Paul, that one is Dominick and this little guy is Alano."

"Wow…I can't help but be flattered Suze. Thanks."

He smiled.

"Nice to see you again Jesse." HE said shaking his hand.

I shivered and Paul gave me his jacket.

"Jesse, you remember Paul right? The one from the fire when we first met?"

"of course. Nice to see you too."

"Lets get these kids out of the cold." he grabbed my hand and picked up Alano and grabbed my hand. "Watch your step Mommy." He said and led us to his van.

"I brought the van cause I didn't know how many kids you popped out."

"Same old Paul." I laughed.

While I was enjoying the reunion, Jesse stayed quiet.

* * *

Paul drove us to his house which happened to be his grandpa's house and a women was waiting on the lawn.

"Women!" he shrugged and I sucker punched him on the arm.

Jesse opened the door and all five of us piled out. The boys stayed near my leg as if scared.

"Lizzie, this is my friend Suze, and her husband Jesse and their kids Paul, Dom, and Alano.

"Nice to meet you Suze, That short for Susannah I take it? Your kids are beautiful."

"thank you. Paul, when did Dr. Slaski die?" I asked.

"You knew? He kicked the bucket years ago. Suzanne! How many times have I told you not to sit on the car?"

"Suzanne?" and 8year old climbed of his convertible and walked to Paul's side.

"Yeah, Susannah seemed to old fashioned and there could only be one Suze. Right Lizzie?"

"These kids look tired, Will you be staying for the night?" Lizzie asked.

I looked to Paul and wondered if we were welcomed.

"Suze, you know you are always welcome in my home."

* * *

It wasn't bad being back home. After dinner (being as we couldn't finish) Paul showed the boys their room and gave me and Jesse his old room. I went out to return his jacket and to thank him.

He was already waiting for me.

"I know you'll appreciate this, so here's a towel and the soap is in there." HE was offering me a shower.

"thanks Paul"

"for what?" he asked handing me the towel.

"For not asking questions." I wrapped the towel in my arm.

"what makes you think I'm not going to ask you questions later? Jack told us that he couldn't find you and that only meant one thing and now…Go take your shower , 'cause no offence Suze, but you need one. Oh and if you are wondering what the heck you are going to wear, I had Lizzie get you some clothes while you were eating, so there are clothes on the way for you so you're going to have to stay in the bathrobe in there."

"thanks."

"Hey man what are friends for? Anyways, I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

It was hard to say that the shower wasn't refreshing, 'cause in truth, it was. I missed it so much. I had turned on the warm water and stripped down and jumped in. It was the most exhilarating experience in my life. All I had known in the 18th century was tubs and mildly cold water. And soap made out of animal fat. Which is a real fly in the ointment. I grabbed the Suave conditioner and brought it to my nose. Refreshing. I massaged it in my hair and actually felt relieved that my hair was getting a good treat. I missed it so much.

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Same old Suze. My hair was fading out. I was I was 30 I think. I actually lost count. It was sad. (AN: saying that there has been 10 years, and they have been married for 5 years plus., that makes it 15 years…so 16 plus 15 is 31..damn) I found the robe and I left the bathroom and walked to the familiar room. Jesse was sitting on the bed in what looked to be a pair of Paul's pajama pants. And a white shirt.

"These people are nice." He said to me.

"I know they are. If they are kind enough to let us stay here, then yes they are. And Paul Slater isn't the type to leave a pregnant friend on a highway. Now go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." I went to the door and waited for Paul to come with the clothes.

I was home.

* * *

**HA! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?  
R AND R FOR MY SAKE..**


	3. Breakfast with the Slater Parents

_((AN:_**I was twenty-five now with three sons, and another one on the way.**_First line in the sentence. She is 8 months pregnant!. I didn't know if it was too much, but I want Suze to have a big family…a wink wink!))_

* * *

I really wanted to go see if my mom was okay, but I really thought that I needed to adjust to the present first. Paul's wife Lizzie was pretty. She had Brown hair and was shorter than him. She was from Garland Texas and had moved to Carmel when she met him at the Mission High School. Apparently she entered just as I left. There was no room for her when I was there, and when I went "missing" she went and met Paul. He got her pregnant then and they had no choice to but to get married. They were actually alike. Rich. Only Elizabeth Jane Slater, was that -grandpa-died-and-left-me-all-his-money-rich. Not like Paul, who was born rich. The daughter resembled Paul mostly. She was very beautiful.

Lizzie had gotten the boys bags of clothes. She didn't know what I liked so she bought me a load of clothes. The woman had taste and well she was very generous.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can get some money." I said as I tried on the pair of maternity jeans the next morning after our arrival.

"Suze, don't worry, I know the problem at hand. I know you can't so don't worry about it. Plus, Mr. Slater over there won't allow it. You are his friend and that makes you mine. I mean, Paul has very good judgment, so he's most likely right when he says how good a friend you are." She said putting Alano in a diaper for me.

It struck me hard the way she said how good a friend I was. I mean, the last time I remembered, Paul tied me up and left me in the burning barn. Not that I minded. The only thing I lost was my memory, and I gained 3 kids (one on the way) and the man of my dreams was alive and prospering. The way I had only hoped in dreams. I was happy. Especially now that I was home.

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies" Paul came in the dining room while the boys and I were eating. Jesse was still in the room sleeping. And I didn't want to bother him. It was hard for him I can only imagine.

"Hey good-looking." Lizzie said and leaned over for a kiss.

"Hello Paul."

"Jeez Simon…Wait…it's de Silva now isn't it? Lets just call you Simon…Well, jeez Simon, no need to be so formal…We are in present time. A good 'hey good looking' is just fine." He said taking a bite of a biscuit.

"So, are these ones shifters' too?" Paul asked referring to my kids.

"I know that Paul can see ghost, but Dominick and Alano are too young to tell. What about Suzanne?" I asked right back.

"Yup yup, but I don't let her shift any where. Or at all in that matter. I would have gone back for you myself, but I couldn't risk brain damage. So we waited until Jake was old enough to go but he said you couldn't be found. Did you see him at all?"  
"I don't want to get him in trouble. But I saw him. He told me that my Jesse had crossed over and I couldn't go back to a world where he didn't exist. Plus, what would have happened? Me and you?" I shook my head.

"How romantic." Lizzie said. "So where is this Jesse, he hardly spoke yesterday. Does he only know Spanish?"

"Nah…He needs to adapt to this lifestyle. I don't think we are going back there. It would be hard enough to have to say goodbye, and we don't even have a house there either." I felt my belly. The baby was moving.

"So what is it? A boy or a girl?" Lizzie said.

"Liz, think about it, they don't have that kind of a machine in the 18th century. We need to get her to a hospital though. She looks like she is going to pop sooner or later. Unless you are used to the home birthing option…" Paul trailed off.

'HELL NO! take me to hospital as soon as my water breaks. It is tough. With Paul I was scared. I thought it would be better with Dom and Alano, but no its not."

"oh and by the way, if you ever care again, the good priest is still alive. Being a mediator actually prolongs our life span. Gramps only died because he shifted too much. I wonder who he helped out if he did in that matter. But anyway, he's still a priest, but not the principal anymore. That's where Susie goes. Now."

"Paul, I want to see Father D. before I see anyone else. I miss my mom but Father D. is the one who needs the explaining first. He is after all like a grandpa to me."

"Sure thing Babe. Eat up and wake up Prince Charming. He might want to go." Paul said.

"um…I don't think so. Paul, my husband just traveled a whole mess of years to my home town.. I don't think he is ready for a car just yet."

"You are so right. But lets take these guys. They need oxygen please?" He said.

"Right, let me go tell Jesse real quick." I left the table and walked to the room where we stayed.

"Jesse," I called out, he was sitting in the bed like he was when I went into the room the night before.

"yes Querida?" He turned around and faced me.

"I need to go see someone that I knew before I left. He is dear to me and just like me. His name is Father Dominick. The guy I named our Dom after. I need to assure him that I am alive still. He needs to know that I'm home."

"You need my permission? Haga como usted desea.." And he turned around again. I left the room on a bad note and got all three boys and piled into the van and Paul drove us to the mission High school.

* * *

**i know it might be short, but im doing the best i can! its a ghetto chapter, but im in a ghetto mood...! r and r and ill get the next one up as soon as i can.  
Querida23**


	4. A long Cry

**ergg...tell me tell me...thanks for the reviews..love them a lot...**

* * *

Paul had extra car seats for some reason so all my boys were buckled up, and not to their liking. There had only been the horse carriages and I didn't think they liked it. Alano didn't mind, he was asleep as soon as we hit the main street. Which was when Paul grabbed my hand and looked towards the back seats.

"This could have been us Suze."

"I don't think so Paul. If I had come back, I somehow think that I'd feel it that the love of my life was out there still. Cause no offense Paul, but me and you were not meant to be."

"Apparently. But its okay. I got Liz and Susie. And you got your family."

I nodded and looked at Paul driving. The old friend I knew changed a lot. He had told me that when I had gone missing that they put out an amber alert. And that the whole United States was looking for me.

"Open that and look inside." he looked at the glove compartment box and let my hand go to take control of the steering.

I opened it up and saw one piece of paper. I lifted it out and unfolded it to reveal the missing add for me. Susannah Simon.

It was a dance picture from New York. Gina and I had gone to a dance before I left. I remembered that night. A ghost by the name of Carl interrupted it and four people ended up going to the hospital. I got away with a mere scratch and a torn dress. My mom thought I started it but Gina as always covered for me and said I was only a bystander. Good times.

"why do you keep this?" I asked him looking at the paper then to him.

"A reminder. I knew you'd come back to us, but I didn't think it would be after 18 years."

By my calculation it was 15 but I remember only that Jack had came as a late teenager so I guessed there was a time difference.

"Suze, why did you come back?"

'Would you rather I didn't at all. "

"I didn't mean it like that. Its just that we are gonna have a lot to explain to everyone. Where did go? Why did you return? Why not then? Why now?" he said.

He had a point. I hadn't thought of that when I decided to shift us to my present.

"Sorry Paul! I hadn't thought of that when my home was on fire! It was either die over there were no one would remember me or die over here with the rest of my friends and family."

He remained quiet for the rest of the drive. We stopped right in front of the mission. Well Suze, ready or not here I go.

* * *

I knocked on the door. And to my surprise, Father D. answered the door.

I left Paul out there to get the kids out and to meet me here later.

I couldn't think of how to start it.

"Hey Father Dominick, how's it going." I said automatically. It wasn't the best intro, but hey, I hadn't seen the dude in 15 or 18 years.

"Bless my soul." He said in a whisper that I could barely hear. He tried to run his hand through my head as if I were a ghost but when it stopped at my ear, he pulled me in an embrace.

And both of us started to cry for what seemed like 10 minutes.

"these are my kids." I said as Paul came in tow with them. He held Alano in his arms.

"Paul, Dominick and the little one is Alano." I introduced them to Father Dominick.

"Kids, this is Father Dominick."

"Well come inside children, Susannah and Paul." He held Dominick and Paul's hand.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Father D. asked. He was acting so jubilant. I guess he was happy to see me.

"So who's kids are they? Jesse's I presume?" he said looking at them in an awe. They looked so cute in their overalls.

"Yes they are. I couldn't think of a better name then Dominick."

"it's quiet an honor. I never would have dreamed that you would have named a child of yours after me."

"Father D. I know you have a lot of questions, but really. I do to. I was gone for 3 weeks when Jack came to look for me. He was older and then he said that Jesse was gone. I couldn't come back to a place where Jesse didn't live. Or in our case, where he didn't live."

"Your mother went through hysterics Susannah. I take it you haven't went there yet. I want to hear about everything, but you need to let your mother see you."

"How about this. I don't want to explain it more than once, so I call out a meeting at the school...that is okay right Padre? We have all the people who knew me come to hear what I have to say. Lets say 6 pm in three days…? Every one can meet Jesse and my mom can meet her grandkids..?"

"sounds like a plan."

* * *

**yeah i know crappy chap but you should be happy..i wasnt gonna update for like another week.i use the "..." a lot in life, so if u get bored tell me...I know paul is a little ooc but we find out inbit...see what i mean...the "..." never ends. r and r...writers like that.**


	5. Reunion

Haga como usted desea: do as you wish

* * *

Father D. And I had a cup of tea and we were on my way. He asked if we were going to stay awhile and that I should enroll them in school. I figured it couldn't be a bad idea. I just had to get their shots and their records for school. Paul was old enough for kindergarten and Dominick was old enough for pre-school. It would work I guessed. But I needed to include Jesse on this. I hope he didn't think that we were going to go home after I got in touch with all my family and friends. I didn't think that I could ever go back. I wouldn't without a fight. 

"So that was interesting" Paul said as he slid into the drivers seat. "What are you going to think of that will have these people believe you. Because there is no way you can tell them the truth. I mean 'I've been in the 18th century for the past two decades' doesn't really sound like a good argument Suze."

I knew he was right. He was Paul Slater for crying out loud. In a sick twisted humor, he was always right.

"I'll think of something Paul." I said and looked out the window.

The three days went by so fast. Father D assured me that my mom and Andy with Jake, Brad and David were going to be there. He had gotten a hold of Cee Cee and Adam for me. They weren't hard to locate since they lived together and had a kid. He had a bunch of our old friends and he gave me the weirdest news. My mom and Andy had a kid after I disappeared. She was 15 and a student at Juniperro Serra. It gave me a little heart break but its not like it wouldn't have happened sooner or later. I couldn't think of it that they replaced me. It's not like they would stop living.

The day of the meeting, I had Jesse getting ready and me also. He looked at me with sad eyes. As if he was trying to say, "do we have to do this?" I know he wanted to get home, but I wasn't going.

I sat on the bed to put my socks on and he broke the silence.

"Necesitamos ir a nuestro propio hogar."

I had learned Spanish and knew clearly what he said.

"Jesse, we are home. As long as we are all together, this is home."

He shook his head.

"Weren't you happy in our time?" he looked lost. Like he was looking for answer and it came to an end.

"Our time? Jesse? Our time? It was never our time! I gave it up for you! All this. Do you know how hard it was to live without knowing my mother?"

"You had my mother and father." he said.

" No Jesse. It wasn't easy adapting to your lifestyle. My mom and step dad had a daughter! Where was I? I was happily married and having kids. Happily married to the man of my dreams. I wouldn't give that up for a dozen new baby brothers or sisters."

"Listen Querida," he walked in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Its not that I don't like it here, but what can I give you that is like this. I was a mere doctor in a small town. I can never make you happy living in a place like this. I could only do that in our home."

"Jesse, as long as I'm with you and the kids then I am home. And so are you. You should know that already." I looked in his eyes. I saw a change from confusion to appreciation.

"I did know. But it won't be easy for me. I was thinking and I figured out that all that I know doesn't amount to anything."

"You're right. But we'll figure that out later." I put my hands on his neck and pecked his lips.

The drive to the school was nerve wrecking for me. Jesse was more calmer than I was and this was his only second ride in a car.

"Relax Simon. Gosh!"

"Paul, you changed, what happened to you? You used to be the backstabbing friend, now you are like mellowed out."

"Things change when the person you love doesn't come back to you. And then you meet the real love of your life and get her knocked up."

"That's the Paul I knew." I said biting my nails

"Calm down Querida. It will be fine in the end. Just wait and see."

"okay listen everyone, 18 years ago, we lost a very loving girl." Father Dominick said into the microphone.

I could hear Adam snicker in Cee Cee's ear. "that dude is still alive? Shouldn't he be six feet under already?" That resulted in Cee Cee punching him in the arm.

"Shut up Adam. I think this is a remembrance for Suze." She whispered back to him.

"No one knew where she went and what happened to her. We all thought she was dead. Well there were some who knew she'd come back. Her parents mainly, and her friends. There was hope that she'd return to her home with answers. And for the past three days, She has. Susannah, come here please."

Father Dominick looked by the doors and everyone followed his eyes. I heard the breath coming out of everyone's mouth. I looked at how beautiful my mom looked. The girl sitting next to her looked like her. Very pretty.

Tears filled her eyes. She was biting her lip. She was the first one to run up to me. She gave me the biggest hug. Well the biggest hug that a mother could give her pregnant daughter.

We cried there for a while before Andy came up and gave me a hug too. David looked at me like he couldn't believe that I was there. He gave me a hug. Jake and Brad couldn't let go of me. Jesse and the boys were seated where I had been standing. I broke apart and walked to my family.

"Mom, Andy, this is my husband. Jesse de Silva and our kids. Paul, Dominick and Alano. And this one too." I patted my abdomen stating the obvious. I have a lot to explain, but I have to say it once." I walked to the podium. Cee Cee and Adam got their hugs when they saw me. They were both crying.

" I ran away from home 18 years ago because I wanted to be with the one I loved. Jesse de Silva. He had a home in Mexico and that's where we lived for the past 18 years. I ran away because what I had here wasn't the same as what I got. I made a mistake and I'm trying to clarify it. Paul Slater found me a few days ago and I got my children and my husband and we met at the airport. I didn't know how much trouble I had caused and how much hearts I broke. I was selfish and only thought of myself. You have no reason to hate Jesse, it was my decision not his. So don't hate him. Hate me and know that I am home and that I am not going back. Well that's unless you guys have learned to live without me. My mom had a daughter that I never got to meet. My brothers probably have great careers and my best friend got married to my other best friend. I know you can't put the past two decades behind you as I have already, so by a show of hands…who is willing to forgive me?"

* * *

Hahaha..i tried my best peoples... 


	6. Home

Before I Knew it, Paul's van was heading to 99 Pine Crest Drive. Without knowing, there had been 7 News Cast waiting outside the school gates. Where Paul had parked. Who had told that I was home? Microphones were pushed at me in all directions.

"Miss Simon, where have you been for the past two decades? All of Northern California want to know. Can you give us a comment?"

I figured I should since it had been for two decades. Well almost two decades.

So I grabbed the first mic I saw, and I spoke clearer than I ever could.

"Well, its de Silva now and I've been in Monterey Mexico with my husband and three kids. Now if you don't mind I have a home to go to." And I threw the mic back into the reporters hand and I got myself into Paul's van and we were off.

I had been afraid that she would have shook her head that I could not be forgiven. But the lie that I said to all my friends and family would be the truth to her and the rest of my family sooner or later. I would have to tell her the truth. She deserved the truth as much as I deserved to be called daughter by her once more. So when I asked that question, I was surrounded by hesitation because as soon as I turned to leave with tears running down my cheeks. My mother stood up with open arms and also with tears in her eyes. And she spoke two sentences that I would never forget.

"I never got to see you grow up, which you have done extremely well. I hope you can stay long enough to watch me get old." And I walked to her and gave her another hug. The crowd burst into an applause and I saw Jesse crying.

"I love you mom." I said to her in her ear.

"I love you too Susie."

A name that I hadn't been called in 15 years. I couldn't think how I could have gone another 15 without it. We stood there for another 5 minutes until Andy came up to us with the his daughter and told us that every one was coming over for a little party for me.

And that's where we were going.

Paul looked at me in the back seat and gave me a high five.

"Well done Simon. But do you know that they could probably deport your babies or your husband since you have no papers or anything. Well I'm sure your mother has yours but Jesse's birth papers. Alano, Paul and Dominick's? Hmmm, you should have planned this out more carefully. Now---"

"Paul!" Lizzie shouted at him. "Shut up Mr. I-know-everything-cause-I'm-a-lawyer!. We can get those before anyone asks about them. Father Dominick has Jesse's already, and we are working on his ID. Being a man with a degree in law doesn't make you superior Paul. How many times have I told you this?" She asked him.

Wow. I didn't know that he was a lawyer.

"Listen Suze, don't worry about your family being deported. I will not allow it. I may be a homemaker, but I am not a home wrecker." She patted my leg from the passenger seat. She gave me hope even though I wasn't worried. I knew Father D. had his ways.

We were at the house.

I knocked on the door and my mom looked surprised.

"Why did you knock?" She asked.

"I didn't know if I was still allowed to just walk in."

" That's nonsense Susie. You and your family are always welcomed here. You still have your room. I gave Rosie Jake's room. Come in come in, I want to see my grandsons. Its time they meet their grandma." The boys shyly walked in and stood next to me. Jesse did too and grabbed my hand.

"Don't be shy boys. We are all family here. Hello Jesse, I'm Susie's mother Diane Ackerman. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Mrs. Ackerman. Nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry for all that I have done to keep Susannah from you. I should have known better." He shook her hand.

"Wow now that's okay. If it was love then its okay. No hard feelings with me Mr. de Silva." we walked into the house. It looked just about to same.

My mother's daughter sat on the couch. As soon as she saw Jesse, she ran up stairs and shut the door that I took to be my old room.

"Suze!" Andy came up to me and gave me a welcome home hug.

"Hey Andy." I gave the hug that my abdomen allowed. I was wearing overalls after all.

"I'm glad you're back. Listen, I've been talking to Father Dominick here, and well, he says you are need of a job." he was looking at Jesse. "Can you do construction?"

Jesse looked at me confused.

"he means, can you use your hands? Like help build buildings?"

"Oh yes Sir."

"It will be about 10.50 and hour at a 8 hour day. I need help with the projects we do. Its nothing too fancy but I could use an extra hand. You in?" he asked.

"definitely sir. Anything to support my family. I don't think Paul likes playing hostess any more than I like staying at a friend of Susannah's."

"Then I want all of you to come with us. Brad, and Jake are married and David has his own place. I want all of you to come here. The boys can get David's room and you two can get Susie's old room. It has its own bathroom so its settled. Let me tell Paul." And my mom left us and we just stood there.

I guess I was home now.


	7. Getting to Know Rosie

After every one left, Mom and Andy carried the sleeping children to David's and Brad's room, Jesse and I stayed on the couch. It was just mom and Andy in the house and Rosie had gone to bed already. Mom and Andy came back down and sat across from us. I had to tell them the truth.

"Would you like some tea?" Andy asked looking at Jesse and I.

We shook our heads and I went forward.

"Mom, we weren't in Mexico for the past 18 years."

"But you said you were." she said looking at me with wandering eyes.

"If I'm going to tell you this, I have to say it form the beginning. Mom, I'm a mediator. It means I can see ghost. And I have been able to since I was two. "

"What does this have anything to do with why you were gone?" Andy asked.

"Well, when I first moved to Carmel, there was a ghost sitting in my window seat. His name was Jesse de Silva. I fell in love with him and I couldn't imagine my life without him. But we both knew that he'd have to cross over one day but I couldn't face the facts. Until Paul came to me with a plan that he was going to send Jesse back to where he had died. To make it so that he won't die and meet me. But I went to 1850 first and after I told Jesse, and after he solved his own problem, a fire started and Jesse and I jumped out of the window from the hayloft and I lost my memory. I had been there for a few weeks and somehow, the person that I had become, fell in love with Jesse, and he fell in love with her. Jack came for me at the end of my few weeks tenure, but he was an older boy. I couldn't come back without Jesse and I couldn't ask him to leave his family. So 15 years went down by my clock and 18 here and then we just appeared in a highway present day. I called Paul and that's how it went." I said then taking a deep breath.

"It's romantic really. You made a bad choice, but in the end you get all that you want. The man of your dreams who doesn't have any money to provide for my daughter, and your family, who is still here and would never say no to you." My mother stood up and left to her room. Andy just sat there and looked from Jesse to me.

"I don't care where you went Suze, I'm just glad you are home. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And don't worry about your mother, she's in her moods all the time now. Maybe with you back, she will calm down. I never told you this, I don't know if I should have or not, but you were like a real daughter to me. See you in the morning, hey Jesse, we start out tomorrow. So be ready."

"yes sir." and then Jesse and I went to my room and to my surprise, it was just the same as I remembered.

"Nice room." Jesse said giving me a passionate kiss. "it looks like the one at that Inn.

"It is Jesse." And taking off the overalls, cause with experience, overalls where a pain to sleep in, I crawled into bed and Jesse did the same only on the daybed. I was home now.

The next day when I woke up, Jesse had already left and there was a note on the bedside table next to me.

_-Hey Querida-  
I'll be back later,  
I think this will be good for us.  
I talked to your mother, and I don't think she's mad at us anymore. Love you and Paul has the children.  
Love,  
Jesse._

I put the note in the table put my overalls on and left the room. My mom was gone but Rosie sat on the table with the dog at her feet. I gave the dog greetings and looked into the fridge for some orange juice.

"Can you really see ghost?" She asked.

I looked shocked. Had she heard?

"Yes I can. Why?"

"Oh no reason. It makes perfect sense now. Your husband Jesse, so he was a ghost when you met him?"

I nodded.  
"It wasn't the best way to meet someone, but yeah. He was there for me when I needed protection against other ghost."

"There aren't that many at the Juniperro Serra."

I stopped.

"You can see ghost!"

"Shhhhhhh. I don't want mom to know."

"But you have to tell her. Look what happened to me. I didn't tell her until I was 31! Tell her Rosie."

"I told you out of confidence. I thought we could be friends. I thought you were my sister."

"Fine, I wont tell her but I expect you to tell her." the baby kicked.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't you have school?" I asked her.

"It's summer Suze."

"So what do you normally do then?"

"Well, I was at camp up until a few days ago and Dad said I needed to find something to occupy my life with so I go to the mission and help out father D. But he was busy the past few days so I just sit here and watch TV."

"Don't you have any friends?" I asked putting some waffles in the toaster.

"Are you kidding? Me friends? I don't have any because I'm such a freak and all."

"Do people at school know about the gift?" I asked. I referred to the 6th sense as a gift since it showed me the love of my life.

"Gift? You call it a gift? No I didn't tell them. I had friends but these two girls start putting out rumors about my sister and well, my fist met their faces."

"You didn't get in trouble did you?"  
"I got suspended for a week. But its okay. I was defending my family."

"Thank you."

"Oh my gosh!. Suze. You're leaking. I think your water broke."

* * *

**dun dun dun...haha...i think the next chap is the arrival of the new baby and awhole bunch of Stuff. **

**r and r...its good for the soul**


	8. Through his Eyes

**I decided to make this cause im still thinking about how the birth thing is going to be. I dont even know if its going to be a boy or a girl..or if in fact what its going to be named...helpp me!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

I couldn't believe it at first. We were in Susannah's home. Well not her home, since Carmel has always her home since the beginning, but her time. The time she was born. The time I was supposed to be a ghost. She had told me everything about her during our long engagement. How she met me and how much she loved me and that she wouldn't change it for anything. But who was I to take her seriously? My Querida was only trying to be brave for me. I could see deep down inside that she would miss her family and her friends. Who was I to let her stay with me? Who was I? If I had known that I could have went with her in the beginning-wait, what was I saying? I wouldn't have went. I would have missed my own family. I was such a fool. I was a coward. She would have-did-leave her family for me. Now there will always be that boundary between her mother and father. Who was I to change it? I wasn't willing to do what she did. I thought myself a coward.

I was going to make it. Because I was Hector de Silva. Always called by Jesse by my family and close friends. My three sons were Paul, Dominick and Alano. And I was going to get another child. Hopefully that daughter that Susannah always wanted. I was a doctor in my town all thanks to my Querida. What good was that knowledge now? Surely they had some advances in medical technology that I hadn't dreamed of. I would take the job that her father offered me and be content. It was for the better.

Our first arrival was frightening.

"Querida, Where are we?" I asked at once. One second we were in the dining room and the next a dark field. I could only imagine it was a field because I wasn't sitting in something too comfortable.

She said we were in the future. Her time. I was scared. All I had said before was coming to me. I would not be able to support my family. We would need to get home fast.

She was looking for some yellow box. I pointed to one and she automatically opened it and pressed something within. Who was Paul? The one Paul that our son was named after? She announced that help was on the way and for us to wait momentarily. How could she be so calm? Wait, this was her time. Her era. She was jubilant among other words to describe happiness. She looked whole. Like she hadn't looked in the last 15 years. She was more beautiful that night then any other. Some one came in a dark carriage that moved. It wasn't a carriage. Susannah had told me they were called cars. Or vans when they were big like that. This was Paul?

He had jokes but we were soon in the contraption he came in and out of the cold. I remained shut off from Susannah. We had nothing to discuss. After eating the strange food, Paul came to the room and asked to see Susannah. Or Suze as he called her. Such familiarity. I would have nothing to say to anyone. I stayed in the room and was completely in a shock. The next day, Susannah came to my room and asked to go see a friend of hers.

" Haga como usted desea." I said. She didn't need my permission. It was her world. Not mine. She came back a little happier and excited. Father Dominick? The man that our child was named after? I met him over the next three days when he needed to capture my picture on paper. He was a nice man and I was glad Susannah knew him. But I was still ignoring her as if I would ignore a virus.

"Necesitamos ir a nuestro propio hogar" I said when she came up to me. She told me we where home. As long as we had each other, it didn't matter where we lived. I asked. Weren't you happy in our time? She came back with an "our time?" and she reminded me of the thing she had done. She was hurt that she never got to know her baby sister. She was crying. I didn't want her to cry.

""Listen Querida ," I walked in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Its not that I don't like it here, but what can I give you that is like this. I was a mere doctor in a small town. I can never make you happy living in a place like this. I could only do that in our home."

She began to see. But she offered me some words that I had forgotten.

"Jesse, as long as I'm with you and the kids then I am home. And so are you. You should know that already." I looked at her differently and explained that it wouldn't be easy for me. She kissed me and said as she always said, we will figure this out later.

The car ride was joyful, we went to the church and the boys and I were seated in the back of the room. Susannah was still in the rectory and Father Dominick had gave her the gesture to stand behind us. He went on to the stage and started to talk about Susannah. Then every ones eyes went on her. A woman in the front row had been crying and ran immediately to her. As did another man later and three others who were close to our age.

She introduced us and went to the stage to say that we were leaving in Mexico and if anyone could forgive her. Immediately, her mother stood up and stated that she was glad her daughter was home. The next thing I knew, we were hauled off to Susannah's old home.

I met more of her friends. They were very nice. I couldn't help but notice that mi Querida had a smile on the whole time. She was happy and that made me happy.

I was standing with her and her father Andy Ackerman came and offered me a job. I happily took it and he told me that I would start tomorrow. But after the reunion, Susannah had me sit down with her to tell her parents the truth. Mrs. Ackerman seemed upset. She would be like that for awhile I guess. The next morning, I awoke from the bed that I had fallen asleep in and saw that mi Querida was still asleep. She looked beautiful. I got out bed and went downstairs. Paul was down their waiting and he sat on the couch talking to Susannah's sister. Rosie.

"Jesse, I was wondering if it would be okay if I take the kids for a little while. I want to take them out of the house, and get them into some fresh air." he said standing up.

"Si. Go on ahead. I don't know if they are still sleeping though. I will get them ready though. And I went to their room and found them all awake.

"Buenos dias Papa." Paul said. He was sitting on his grandmothers lap.

"Listen Jesse, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have acted maturely and more motherly. It's just that my daughter left without word and after so long, I started to believe she was dead. And all of a sudden she came back to me. With kids and a husband!" she was crying now.

"I am truly sorry. To tell you the truth Mrs. Ackerman, I didn't think we'd return. It was sort of sudden.."

"I'm glad that you all did just the same. But you have to promise me that you will always be there for my Susie."

"Yes senora. I promise."

And she did the unexpected and gave me a hug.

We got the children ready and they followed her down stairs while I left to give Susannah a note. And before I turned to leave, I gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear "mi amor, with out you I can not live. I am glad we are going to finish our life here." and I left to a calling Andy.

During and introduction, Andy received a call during his show and it was announced. His step-daughter was having her baby. Andy ran out of the show and gestured for me to follow. We jumped into his car and headed to the hospital. My wife was going to have a baby.

* * *

**this took me all morning. I didnt think id make it that long but gosh. Review!**


	9. Resolution

**this is the last chapter..which is why i made it so long. thanks for the reviews and ideas...**

* * *

Five hours later , and I was welcomed with a baby girl-and a baby boy. It was twins. I let my mom and Andy name them since I figured it was the least I can do.

Dane and Dania.

I immediately past out after words as they were named and when I awoke, I saw Jesse at my side.

"You've done well mi Querida."

"It was different then the other ones. I mean I had medication to make it not hurt as much."

"Yea I know, I saw the doctor stick you with something. Such advances here in your time."

I smiled.

"Thank you Jesse for dealing with this change. I know you can't do the things you want anymore. Like a doctor."

"Its okay, with your father, I can do what I did on the ranch. Work hard and provide for my beautiful wife and our beautiful children.

"She looks like you." I looked at Dania. Who had lots of black hair.

He shook his head. "Dane looks like you. He's going to be very good looking when he gets older."

"Where are the others? Paul, Dominick and Alano?" I asked

"Paul had taken them to get their shots, so that they could be safe from common colds and such. Paul will be able to get into school this year. Father Dominick got our birth certificates and he got this for me. I think it was an ID he called "

And he showed me the piece of plastic with his picture. It looked like the miniature that Jack stole once upon a time, but a little more compromised.

"Its amazing." I read the information

Jesse de Silva, born January 5 1970. Location 428 Hollow Road. (AN: not a real street)

"they have it wrong. We live at 99 pine crest drive."

"Umm, about that. Well, I will tell you more about that later. But for now. I want to ask you something."

I knew something was up, but I decided to let it ride out so that I can be surprised.

The next thing that happened was that Jesse went down on one knee as he had done so before so many years before. But the setting had changed seeing as how I was in a hospital bed and no longer in the garden at de Silva ranch.

"Susannah de Silva. You made my life better than it could have been. You gave me five beautiful children. You gave me your love. And now I want to give you something you never had. Your family at your wedding." and then he pulled out my moms engagement ring from where she married my dad. And slipped it on my left ring finger.

I smiled gleefully and gestured for him to come closer and I gave him a long satisfactory kiss.

* * *

Few days later, I was back in Paul's van with my two babies and Jesse.

"Paul, this isn't 99 pine Crest drive."

"Gosh Suze, don't you think I know that?"

"Well then where in the hell are we going?"

"I think its time." Paul said to Jesse looking into rear view mirror.

And then Jesse got his handkerchief and tied it softly around my eyes.

"Jesse is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is Querida."

And carefully, I was lead out of the van and Jesse held my hand and the blindfold was untied and I was in front of a house.

"Jesse what is this?"

The house closely resembled my moms. It was two stories and there was three windows above the door.

"And there was a mail box that said de Silva in white letters.

"Do we live-is this-Jesse-how did."

"Yes yes and Father Dominick and your father."

Paul and Liz held Dane and Dania in their arms. Jesse held my hand still and led me up to the house. And opening the door with a bronze key in his pocket, he turned the knob and lifted me up as he did when we first got married. And we entered the house where every one was there.

"SURPRISE!" Every one yelled. Jesse put me down as he walked over the threshold .

He whispered in my ear. "Welcome home Querida." and he kissed my cheek.

I was shocked.

I had only returned less than a week ago and here I was in my own home, with my children and my husband. I never thought that this dream would come true. That I would get it all. But here I was.

It turns out that "the church has ways" to help families in need to start over. And the moment that I arrived, Father Dominick started working on my family starting over. The house had 7 rooms 4 bathrooms, and was two stories. There was a pool and a Jacuzzi In the back yard and the house was already decorated thanks to my mom, Gina and Cee Cee.

Our first night there was great. It was the three boys and the newborns and just Jesse and I. The boys often asked if we were going to return to our other home, but Jesse , very bluntly told them that this was our home now and that anywhere was home as long as we were all together. And that seemed to work out with them.

I had almost forgotten why we had left in the first place. I asked my son Paul, a month after we moved in.

"Paul, remember when we left home?"

"si mami."

"Did you see something before the house caught on fire?" I asked remembering that he had been the one to alert us to the intruder.

"Si mami. Its too scary though. Mami, please don't ask me."

(AN:I know its like impossible for a four year old to actually give you a conversation, but Paul is based on my cousin Andrew who gave us conversations ever since he was three.)

"One day I might have to." I said brushing off the subject for another day.

Dania and Dane were crying in their room and I walked over there.

Jesse was already in there and he was holding Dania. I think he was proud to be a father for a girl now. I lifted Dane and laughed.

"Jesse, I think we might consider hiring a nanny." I laughed.

Over the next few weeks, Jesse was getting used to the 21st century. School had started already and Paul was in kindergarten and my Dominick was in pre-k.

So all day, it was just Alano, Dane, Dania and I. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Mom came over after work and played with the boys and then Paul came over with the boys.

We were home and we were happy.

* * *

A year passed

I worked at the school as a day care helper and Jesse helped out at a local museum on his days off from working with Andy. Things were good.

Oh was I wrong

I just put Dane and Dania to sleep. I got a phone call

Jesse wasn't home yet because he had to stay at the museum to help Father Dominick with a project. Something made my heart jump when I picked up the phone.

Woman on Phone: Hello, I would like to speak to Mrs. De Silva. Is she home.

Me: This is her. Who may I ask is calling?

Woman on Phone: This is a nurse at Carmel Hospital. Your husband was brought in just now with severe burns on his arms. We need you to come and bring his insurance cards.

I dropped the phone and picked it up so that I wouldn't miss any information

Me: thank you very much

And I hung up and called Paul

We were at the hospital in less than an hour. It took us so long because I had to drop all the boys and Dania off at my moms house.

"Jesse de Silva?" I said to the woman at the front desk.

"that way" and she pointed down a long hall.

I ran until I saw Jesse lying in a bed. He was awake.

"Jesse? What happened?"

"I don't know Querida. I'm on my way home and all of a sudden, my shirt catches on fire. I got out in the middle of the street and the next thing I remember is being here."

"Felix." I said in barely a whisper but Jesse heard me

I don't know what made me think of him but that was the reason we came here. Our house was on fire at the time.

"Diego? No, he's dead. Its impossible."

"Jesse, what does ¡Hasta muerte, viviré en este tiempo!' mean? I asked. Those words stuck with me since that day.

"until death I shall live in this time…what does that have anything to do with this?"

It didn't make sense. I repeated it back and fourth.

"Maybe it means until death I shall not rest. But whose death?"

"Querida! Please let me know any day now."

"When we left a year ago, remember the fire?"

"How could I forget?"

"I saw felix's ghost. He shouted Hasta muerte, viviré en este tiempo!' I think he means to get revenge on us for him dying instead of you. I think we are in danger"

"we are, all of us. Your family and ours. We have to go."

"you are not going anywhere Mr. de Silva." said the doctor.

"but sir"

"its okay jesse. I'll be back soon" and I dragged Paul out of the waiting room and got back into the car. He was going to help me exercise this monster before he hurt my family.

"Why are we doing this?" Paul asked as we got the floor ready for a summoning.

"This is the monster that ruined my life. I didn't want to say it in front of jesse, but Felix Diego made me choose between my life and my love. Ruining it. Lets get this bastard and make sure he don't come back."

HE appeared.

"Bitch. What are you doing?"

"YOU KILLED JESSE. You made me go back there and lose every thing I had. You made me come back here. You attacked him and he could have died." I was pissed off.

"and you don't belong here." I said to him while Paul was saying the words. The hole above him opened and he was getting pulled up.

"and I am not a bitch"

And he was gone

The hole closed shut and I was done

My family was safe

Paul drove me back to the hospital. My life was barely beginning.

I let out a sigh

* * *

**again thank you for the reviews and ideas. email me do what ever you want, im going to work on Almost Perfect and then start some harry potter ones.  
thanks for the reviews and do me a favor and review this one. thanks**

**Querida23**


End file.
